Silencio
by Huntress-616
Summary: Hay cosas que si no se dicen otros nunca podrán saberlas ni ser conscientes de ellas.


Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece este relato está hecho sin animo de lucro con el fin de entreterme y quizá entretener a algún lector/a movido por la curiosidad.

(Fic de trama absurda a partir del capitulo 116 de Bleach –anime-) Realmente no tiene nada que ver con la serie en si

Saludos ^.^

* * *

Unos ojos marrones se posaron sobre aquello que tanto deseaba su poseedor ¿Aquel era el final?... No, no podía serlo.

La figura a la que miraba corría en dirección contraria alejándose lo máximo posible de su espalda.

"Resolveré esto yo solo"

Aquellas cuatro palabras habían dañado la sensible y débil alma que se encontraba ante aquella montaña de músculos y seguridad, habían penetrado como afilados cuchillos desgarrando tendones, causando sangrantes heridas y destrozando en mil pedazos el músculo que bombeaba firmemente el vital liquido carmesí a todo su cuerpo.

Él…¿Él estaba corriendo para huir?. Sí, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, su heridas aún no habían sanado ¿Pero qué era el dolor físico ante aquel dolor que sentía ahora?

Nada.

Aún podía oír la pelea mientras sus largas y fuertes piernas seguían corriendo alejándose de Ichigo.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquello, demasiado, tanto que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y los que tenía el don o la desgracia de estar relacionados con las almas por así decirlo podían vivir en relativa calma.

Calma que después de tanta batalla se hacía extraña y asfixiante hasta llegar al punto de ahogar a la propia alma y crear conflictos innecesarios que lograran liberar adrenalina en la sangre y llenar esa sensación de vació.

Claro que esos pequeños conflictos eran fáciles de crear para cualquiera en la ciudad de Karakura...para todos menos para Sado. No era capaz de luchar, no si no había alguien a quien defender...no sin tener algo que sus enormes manos tuvieran algo que proteger.

Eran tiempos de paz y el no era más que un inofensivo (y enorme) corderito. Un corderito con el corazón herido desde hace tiempo y que dada su in-expresividad solo acaparaba el dolor para sí.

Realmente como persona era todo un cliché a vista de muchos. Enorme, manso, y callado...en todas las escuelas solía haber alguien así. Alguien imponente que sin buscarlo acaparaba miradas que buscaban ver algo a través de aquella coraza de misterio.

Yasutora tenía amigos, un pasado intenso, y unas relaciones fuertes con sus personas cercanas, pero esas personas cercanas a pesar de no ser capaces de desconfiar un ápice de él nunca sabían si a su lado el coloso disfrutaba, no sabían en definitiva que pasaba por su cabeza y en más de alguna ocasión se habían tensado al ver los ojos de Sado, ojos que rara vez se mostraban pues el castaño y tupido pelo los ocultaba a la perfección.

Sentimientos...emociones...¿Los tenía?

Si, estaba claro que sí ¿Pero cuales eran? Nunca se había visto que el coloso demostrara interés por algo que no fuera la música, y bueno ni Ichigo, ni Orihime, ni Ishida le habían visto tocar en vivo. Y de ser sinceros de los tres el que más podía conocerle era Ichigo.

Pero sin saberlo, el shinigami sustituto le había hecho daño y al llegar la paz Sado se había alejado de él y de todos. Cosa de lo que se dio cuenta con el paso de los meses...de doce meses exactos...sin darse cuenta había dejado que pasara un año sin verlo. Habían terminado la secundaria y ya ni siquiera le veía en clases.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, los cuatro, era triste que no hubieran vuelto a reunirse todos, siempre faltaba el enorme y bueno de Yasutora. Eso tenía que acabar.

Un fin de semana cualquiera se planto frente a la casa de Sado y se coló por la ventana. Vale, lo normal hubiera sido llamar, pero quería darle una sorpresa. Lo que vio casi le hace caer del alfeizar.

Yasutora no estaba solo...Estaba besándose con otro hombre...

"No puede ser. Me niego"

El problema es que no solo lo había pensado sino que también lo había dicho en voz alta alertando de su presencia a los dos chicos que estaban en el interior de la casa. No hubo reacción por parte de Sado, o eso parecía, porque sus ojos no se veían y sus labios parecían sellados.

El menudo chico que tenía acomodado entre los brazos sin embargo estaba asustado y avergonzado. Hasta el punto de que comenzó a temblar.

—No te asustes, soy un amigo...aunque con esas pintas y entrando por la ventana parezca un ladrón —explicó Ichigo.

El chico solo reparó en el pelo naranja.

—Eres tú...será mejor que me vaya... —aquel desconocido pareció disgustado mientras se escabullía de los enormes y protectores brazos y se despedía sin más, sin recibir respuesta de Sado si quiera y dejando algo confundido a Kurosaki.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con ese "Eres tú"? —Preguntó clavando sus intensos ojos sobre Sado. Ni siquiera había pasado aún al interior de la casa, no sin recibir antes permiso para hacerlo.

La cabeza del mas alto se alzó reticentemente dejando a la vista uno de sus apagados ojos, aunque no pronunció una sola palabra. ¿Qué iba a decir?

"Es demasiado Obvio..." Pensó, aunque sin decirlo.

Si, era demasiado Obvio, pero para él que llevaba con esos sentimientos desde hace años. Para Ichigo que nunca había visto un solo indicio no era nada obvio. Ni siquiera era imposible que lo intuyera.

Tras casi media hora de silencio por parte de ambos Ichigo entendió que era mejor retirarse. Si Sado no quería hablar...nunca podría pasar nada.


End file.
